If I Was In Charge
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: this is one of my takaris. it also has davis-bashing. he he. tk, kari and davis' class has to write in their journals. what will they write. how will a medling love-sick teacher change their v-day dance?


This story is my third on the spot fanfic. I really enjoyed creating this one. At first I was only going to do the journals but I got carried away. Now it's even better. Hopefully I get chapter 3 from my other story: a shadow of the past, up soon. It will be a good fic. As for now, I hope you enjoy this and r+r please.  
  
  
  
If I Was In Charge  
  
For English homework, Kari's class had to write a journal entry on what would happen if they were in charge. Most of the class groaned at the thought of homework for the weekend especially since they all had big plans for Monday night, Valentine's Day, but three teens were thrilled at the chance to write down their dreams. They already knew what they were going to write...  
  
Kari's Journal--  
  
  
If I Was In Charge... by: Kari Kamiya  
  
If I was in charge, most of the things would stay the same but some things I would definitely. I would make Davis chase Yolei around instead of me. She is always teasing me about him so if I could I would make her see first hand how humiliating it is. Next I would make my brother finally tell his best friend his feelings for her. Then he would stop bugging me about TK... I would wouldn't change much else but if I really could change something then I would make TK have even a tiny twinge of feeling for me. Or if he does then I would want him to show it. I've known him for a while and I really like love him and I wish he did feel the same but we're best friends so... it probably would never happen. But other than those things my life is pretty much fine the way it is.  
  
TK's Journal--  
  
  
If I Was In Charge... by: Takeru Takaishi  
  
If I was in charge, I would make Davis pay for all those times he called me 'TA' or 'TP' he can never seem to get my name right. I know he does it to annoy me and it's working. One of his very few plans that actually work. I would make him do the exact same things he's made me do which isn't that bad. I know, I'd go easy on him. Then I would help Matt out with getting rid of another Motomiya. Davis' sister is totally in love with my brother and he is scared of her. I think it runs in the family. Davis does the same thing with Kari. I would also love to have Kari like me as more than a friend. She's my best friend. If she liked me then I would ask her out and make Davis watch every moment of it without being able to stop it. It would make up for all the times he did the same to me. As of now there is nothing else I would change.  
  
Davis' Journal--  
  
  
If I Was In Charge... by: Davis Motomiya  
  
If I was in charge of things I would change a ton of stuff. Like for instance I would change my grades because it seems I'm failing. I would make no homework a law. I would also have TA beheaded. I really don't need competition for Kari. I know that they like each other but I was first. Then I would make Kari go out with me. If I could change things I would change my sister. If she doesn't like Matt then she wouldn't chase him and waste her time on him. Actually just to get back at TK I would make Matt crazy about Jun instead of the other way around. That would be funny...(it goes on, and on.)  
  
  
On Monday the teacher was in a romantic mood. She collected the journals and started to read the first one while the class worked on another entry. The first one was TK's. He gave him a perfect mark and had an idea. What if Kari wrote...he thought to himself as he sifted through the pile to Kari's. Sure enough he found Kari's and read it. After reading hers and recording the mark he started to form a v-day plan. Then he noticed the two had also written the same thing about Davis. He chuckled to himself. He handed back all the journals and asked Kari and TK to tell their brothers he needed to see them at lunch.  
At lunch he heard a knock on the door and opened it. He smiled at the boys.  
"I know you two have been dying to hook-up your younger siblings so I have a plan...  
  
At the end of lunch Kari opened her locker to find a note from Tai.  
  
Dear Kari,  
I've spoke with Mr. Kinomoto and we've agreed upon something please see him after class and think about it.  
Luv,   
Tai.  
  
TK found a similar note in his own locker.   
After class they both headed to their English teacher's class.  
"Ahh. Tk, Kari. I had hoped you would come. I was wondering if you two would submit your journal entries in the anonymous writers announcement at the school dance. There are also a few others from this class so you don't have to worry about being recognized.  
After some persuasion they finally agreed.   
  
^The dance ^  
"And now our anonymous V-Day announcements, for Yolei,... and now from Mr. Kinomoto's English classes. Their topic was: If I Was In Charge. ... I wouldn't change much... but if I really could change something then I would make TK have even a tiny twinge of feeling for me. Or if he does then I would want him to show it. I've known him for a while and I really like him and I wish he did feel the same but it probably would never happen. How sweet! Looks like you have a secret admirer in your English class, TK." The announcer exclaimed. "Next, I would love to have Kari like me as more than a friend... If she liked me then I would ask her out and make ***** watch every moment of it without being able to stop it. Oooh. Looks like Kari has an admirer, too. ..." She continued.   
As the dance was ending Matt, who had chaperoned with Tai and Sora, went up to TK and nudged him whispering into his ear.  
"Why don't you tell Kari who wrote that entry?" he was about to turn back when he added, "she could be the one who wrote that other entry. They did say they've been friends with you for a long time." He finished and left.  
TK decided to go ahead with Matt's idea and quickly caught up with Kari.  
"Hey, Kari. I have to ask you something. It has to do with those entries." He took her hand and led her through the crowd  
~Kari's POV~  
Oh no he knows about the entry I handed in. he's going to tell me he's uncomfortable with our friendship. I knew I shouldn't have handed it in. She thought to her self a panicked look was pasted to her face. TK had led her to a bench far from the crowd of students.  
"Kari, there's something I need to tell you." He started not daring to look her in the eyes. Kari took this as a bad sign. Oh, no. Please, no...she kept on repeating in her head barely paying attention to what TK was stuttering.  
~Normal~  
"Um... Kari about that entry. Um...I ...wrote it." He finally stuttered out. But the response he got was not what he was expecting.  
"What? What are you talking about?" she asked with a look of pure confusion on her face. TK had a sudden burst of courage. He looked Kari in the eye and repeated what he had originally said.  
"The entry about you." He explained, "I wrote it. I...love you." Once again Kari's reaction surprised him. She jumped into his arms her scream muffled in his shirt. When she finally got control again she backed away. TK was still with shock and confusion.  
"Well, the one about you was written by me." She said and smiled. Then she brought out her mini backpack she had brought and pulled out a small notebook, TK recognized as her journal, and handed it to him. As he read the entry it finally dawned on him that she felt the same. When he finished he smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss.  
From the bushes three shadows were talking to each other.  
"Thanks for the help, Mr. Kinomoto."  
"No problem Tai. They deserve an A+"  
"Ahem, I helped too. If it weren't for me TK wouldn't have had the guts to even go and talk to her. Hey, are they ever gonna come up for air?"  
"They better soon. Your little brother better not do anything else either or else is dead meat."  
"I know, Tai."  
  



End file.
